Software and hardware reliability can be a significant contributor to a user's satisfaction. Currently computer system reliability is measured using various metrics such as mean time to failure, mean time to restore, availability, mean number of failures, etc. These are not intuitive to all users (consumers to IT pros) and do not provide the user with an understanding of when problems with their system began to occur and an indication of why.